


Scars of the Stampede

by Rin_Salamander



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also a lotta kisses because yes, F/M, also smut, hurt and comfort i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Not once in your months of travel with the legendary Vash the Stampede had you ever seen him unclothed. You had begun thinking his flirtatious nature towards you was simply all talk, as any time you made an attempt to push further than just a few kisses or fooling around, he'd quickly change focus to something else. You hardly questioned it, knowing he didn't owe you any form of physical intimacy, despite your craving for him.

It soon became apparent as to why he had never pursued something farther.

"Ah, (y/n)..." Vash looked over his shoulder, meeting your eyes with a sheepish gaze.

"I... just came to make sure you were doing okay." You mumbled on your words as your eyes slowly trailed down Vash's scarred body. All he had on was a pair of pants, allowing his full upper body to be on display. Your eyes flit from the scars on his shoulders down to the large one placed on his right pectoral. Your eyes continued to roam, trailing down his abdomen, looking to have been stitched up rather carelessly, as if the person doing it didn't care how it'd scar. Finally, your eyes landed on the scar wrapping around his side, looking jagged and pink even now that it was fully healed.

You didn't mean to stare or gawk, and perhaps you should have expected this from the Humanoid Typhoon- but you somehow still found yourself awed by the sheer amount of battery Vash's body had clearly sustained over the years. Finally, your eyes met his again, and you felt guilty seeing the somber expression placed on Vash's features.

"...may I come in? Or would you prefer me to leave?" Your question hung heavily in the air for a moment, before Vash gave a single, small nod.

"You can come in."

You stepped through the room's threshold, quietly pushing the door closed behind you. Vash sat himself down on the edge of the mattress, his elbows resting against his knees as he slightly hunched over. With a slow approach, you took a seat beside him, eyes staying locked on Vash's face. The silence permeated, only being broken by a soft chuckle from the man in front of you.

"I didn't want you to see all this." He told you, a familiar goofy smile being plastered on his features. But you knew him well enough to know that his smile was only hiding his true feelings... Shame? Embarrassment? Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

"Why?" You asked, your voice leaving your throat in a reluctant whisper. Vash laughed again, though no humor was present in it.

"Pretty girls shouldn't see beat up bodies like mine." Vash vaguely gestured down at his torso. "It's unsightly."

"I don't think so." You argued, though your voice still came out in a meek tone. Your eyes again dared to wander, and you examined the expansive scars decorating the Stampede's back. Not thinking much, you reached out, your fingers slowly tracing around one of the large, jagged scars. "It's proof of what you've managed to survive. There's nothing unsightly about that."

"Hm..." Vash hummed thoughtfully, his eyes coming to close. "You don't have to lie. I've been told how gross they are before."

"Tsh. By who?" You questioned, aggravation apparent in your tone.

"A few passerby here and there, maybe a woman or two... I've come to expect it."

Vash's answer frustrated you, and you were frustrated on his behalf. How dare they? You thought, brows pinching as you bit your inner cheek. How could they be so harsh to someone so kind?

You shifted, sitting on your knees to be a bit higher. With the delicate touch of a mother cradling a child, you pressed a kiss against Vash's shoulder. You were keenly aware of the rough texture brushing against your lips, but you weren't repulsed. No, not by any stretch of the word. You could only feel the swell of affection within your chest, heart fluttering against your ribs.

Vash didn't miss your action either- he watched you with a surprised expression, eyes staying trained on you as you pressed yet another kiss to his scarred shoulder.

"It's not unsightly, Vash." You repeated, now allowing your fingers to trace the scars on Vash's bicep. "At least, I don't think so, for whatever that's worth."

Vash's expression slowly settled into a very soft smile. With his free hand, he carefully stroked it down the side of your head, being careful not to press to hard with his metal digits. "Your opinion is worth a lot to me, (y/n)."

Despite his more accepting words, you could see behind his expression. He wasn't convinced. He still felt that his body was ugly, and you hated knowing that. You frowned, visible enough for Vash to comment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. You didn't respond verbally, only placing a hand on his chest and giving him an encouraging nudge. Vash slowly settled himself onto his elbows, his eyes staring up at you through his lashes. "Wh-"

"All the way down, Vash." You commanded, though your tone never hardened. You caught the way Vash's cheeks flushed as his back hit the mattress, the soft thud giving way to silence yet again.

Wordlessly, you straddled Vash's hips, keeping yourself above his sensitive areas. This wasn't the first time you had straddled the man, though the way his face flushed could lead you to believe otherwise.

With slow, delicate touches, you pressed the tips of your fingers against Vash's jaw, and slowly began working your way down. Your dragged your fingers against his skin, stopping at each scar along the way. You payed them extra attention, carefully stroking down them with the pads of your fingers. You felt Vash shudder beneath you, and you paused your actions.

"Are you okay?" You asked, trying to find the answer within Vash's complicated expression. "Is it hurting you?"

"N-... No, it's not..." Vash's response was stuttered.

"Does it feel good? Bad?" You allowed your head to tilt slightly with your question.

"Ah, good... definitely good..." Vash paused, his brows knitting slightly. "It's just-"

"No one has ever touched you like this before?" You interrupted him, letting out a disgruntled sound when he confirmed with a nod. "Figures." Your thumbs carefully swiped across one of the scars on Vash's chest. "I'm sure if someone ever had given you this kind of attention, you'd think a lot differently about these." You softly stroked your finger down a long, raised scar on Vash's ribcage.

Vash didn't speak. From his expression, he didn't seem to know what to say, but it was obvious that he didn't want you to stop. He relaxed more and more under your tender touch, his eyes carefully fluttering closed as your hands danced across the scars etched into his hips.

While your hands had come to their destination, you would carry on. Pulling any stray hair away from your face, you leaned down to press a chaste kiss on Vash's chest. You heard his breath hitch, but the way his hand gently rested against your shoulder seemed to invite you to continue.

One by one, you planted soft kisses on each of his accessible scars, peppering multiple little kisses on the larger ones. Down the straight scar sliced down his abdomen you kissed, covering every inch of it with affection. The hand on your shoulder slowly moved up to caress your cheek, and you softly laid your hand against the back of his, turned your head and placed a kiss on his weathered palm. Then, remembering the scar that wrapped around his wrist, you pulled his hand away just enough to get a firm idea on where to plant your next kiss- right against the inside of his wrist, and against the scar that had been put there.

Vash squirmed a bit, letting a soft breath escape from between his previously closed lips. He cracked an eye open to peer at you, only to meet your hooded gaze. Maintaining full eye contact, you pulled his arm up just a few inches, placing an especially long, tender kiss against the scar lining his extensor. Again, Vash shuddered, and a soft noise escaped his throat. He still didn't look away, no- he couldn't take his eyes off of you.

"You're in no way unsightly, Vash." You allowed your voice to come out a rough whisper, and you offered Vash a quaint smile. "Truly, I think you're very beautiful."

Vash offered you but a single nod. He didn't question you or assert otherwise, nor did he seem embarrassed anymore. If anything, he looked rather sultry, looking up at you with a half lidded gaze and his lips slightly parted.

With a final kiss to his knuckles, you were ready to get off of Vash, not wanting to push him farther. "Are you ready to sleep?" You asked.

"Ah..." Vash seemed... hesitant. His free hand hovered over your hip, but didn't make contact. Your brows raised, and you wondered... "I... If you'd be up for..." Vash couldn't seem to find the words he wanted.

You let yourself chuckle a little- Vash acted so smooth and flirty when you first met, but now you could plainly see that it was mostly all talk. Still, you wouldn't pass up the chance to show Vash more intimately just how beautiful and wonderful you thought he was.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they smash :)

"I thought you'd never ask." You said as you leaned down, capturing the blonde's lips in a feverish kiss. You couldn't lie or pretend- kissing Vash's body made yours thrum with interest.

You allowed your hips to move back, slotting properly into Vash's lap. He let out a soft grunt, his hips making a small jump as you settled.

"Hmm." You pulled back, offering a devilish smirk at the flustered man laying under you. "It gets you every time." You commented, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw.

"It's always so sudden." Vash said, voice coming out light and breathy. "You don't give me much warning."

"Mm, if I did, you'd not have such a nice reaction." You commented, feeling Vash sit the both of you upright. His hands found themselves firmly planted against your back, ensuring you didn't fall backward.

"Hmph." Vash tried to sound disgruntled, but you could tell he didn't truly mind the teasing.

You continued with another kiss pressed to Vash's lips, this time keeping your mouth parted just enough to allow Vash's tongue to enter. He wasn't one to plunge straight in, oh no. Vash enjoyed the slow buildup- which had previously annoyed you greatly, considering how he'd get you all worked up only to bail before his pants came off. Things would be different this time, though. You could feel it.

You gasped softly, feeling Vash's hands rest against the curve of your backside. You bit your lip, feeling your hips roll slightly from the excitement. Vash took the opportunity his lips being unoccupied offered him, and he carefully pressed a kiss to your neck. A soft giggle bubbled up from your throat, finding great enjoyment in the sensation of his lips pressed against the pulse of your neck.

"Your hearts beating so quickly, (y/n)." Vash commented, his breath against your neck giving you a ticklish feeling.

"I bet yours is too, Vash." You said, swiveling your hips. It wasn't difficult to feel the slight prodding of Vash's arousal against you, so long as you moved at the right angle. "Y'know. Considering."

Vash suppressed a soft moan by pressing his lips against your shoulder, but you could feel his legs flex and tense, resisting the urge to buck up against you. You smirked triumphantly, enjoying watching Vash lose his composure. And truly, he was.

Vash's hands carefully moved up, grasping the hem of your shirt. Before he had the chance to ask, you raised your arms, allowing him to swiftly remove the article of clothing, proceeding to toss it somewhere to be retrieved later.

While you wanted to get your lips back on Vash, he wasn't quite ready yet. Instead, his mouth roamed your chest, starting with a firm kiss on your sternum, then one right between your breasts. It felt good, and you could feel goosebumps prickle on your skin wherever Vash's lips graced.

Once Vash introduced his tongue into the mix, you felt truly electrified. You moaned, the soft sound escaping your breathless body and encouraging the blonde to continue, hoping to earn even more sounds for his efforts.

Impatiently, you reached behind you, quickly unclasping your bra with practiced hands. Vash helped it the rest of the way off, his fingers winding under the straps and pulling it off of your arms to discard on the floor.

With the full expanse of your breasts exposed to him, Vash seemed to hesitate. You were worried he was beginning to regret going further with you, but it turns out he was just processing the sight of your naked breasts on display. With a deliberately slow lick, Vash traced his tongue up from the underside of your breast, up to your nipple. His tongue slowly circled around your areola, while your other breast was being carefully kneaded by Vash's strong hand.

"Mmh, Vash..." You let yourself trail off, getting lost in the sensation of Vash's tongue caressing your tender breast. You felt his head tilt up slightly, and you let your eyes refocus so you could see his expression. His eyes looked at you with such heat, you felt it alone was enough to begin heating up your core.

With a subtle shift of Vash's leg, you felt every last bit of your patience fall away. You pulled yourself back, standing and stepping just a few paces back. Vash watched you, looking a bit concerned, only for that to be washed away when you began unbuttoning your pants. Vash's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes flicking back and forth between your heavy gaze and the slow reveal of your thighs as you slid your pants down your legs.

Once to your ankles, you took a step out of your pants, then flinging them away with a little kick. You gave Vash a cheeky grin, absolutely adoring the way he looked at you like an excited puppy. You swore, if he had a tail, it'd be beating against the bed with the sheer force in which it'd be wagging right about now.

"Well, you sure seem to be enjoying the view." You commented, hooking your thumbs into the waistband of your underwear. "You're practically drooling, Vash."

Vash looked a bit worried, going to wipe his mouth. You let out a boisterous laugh, smiling brightly at the endearingly innocent man. "It was a joke, hon. Even if it wasn't, I'd not mind." With a seductive swivel of your hips, you slowly inched your panties down, them dropping to your ankles after going over the curve of your hips. Again, you kicked them aside, now leaving you completely exposed to Vash's gaze.

Vash slowly drank in the sight, examining you inch by inch. You almost shrunk from embarrassment, but you'd not succumb right now. You wanted to see this through.

"So." You began, gesturing vaguely at Vash. "Are you just going to let me be the only one naked?" You asked. Vash blinked, then quickly moved to stand.

"Oh—" Vash almost fell, a mix of his speed and arousal causing him to fumble. You quickly approached him, placing steadying hands on his arms. "Ah, thanks." He chuckled, holding onto you as he regained his composure.

"No sweat." You responded, slowly bringing your hands down to Vash's hips, only to pull his flush against your own. "Now, about this?" You said, looking up at him.

"Y-Yeah-" Vash's hands flew between you two, and he unbuttoned his pants. With one swift movement, Vash pushed his pants and boxers down and off, leaving nothing between you two now. You smiled, your fingertips slowly dancing against the sides of his thighs.

"That's better." You cooed, placing another kiss against Vash's chest, again on his scar. "Now, do you wanna get down to business, or-"

Before you could finish, Vash was lifting you up. You yelped in surprise as Vash once again laid down on his back, taking you with him. This time though, you straddled his chest, and his hands were firmly placed on your hips.

"Vash..." You flushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "This isn't the most flattering angle of me..."

"Nonsense! You still look just as gorgeous as you did the day I first met you." Vash's words provoked an indignant sigh from you.

Vash gently pulled on your hips, urging you closer to his face. He looked up at you wordlessly, but his expression was wanting. You blinked.

"Do you want me to...?" You pointed at Vash's mouth. He nodded, seeming excited at the prospect.

You were a little hesitant, but did as he wanted, moving yourself so you could properly position yourself above his mouth. You waited for him to continue, and he did, slowly pulling you down onto his wanting lips.

With just a single flick of his tongue against you, you shuddered and let out the first true moan of the night. Vash hummed happily, his grip on your hips tightening just a bit. His tongue slowly circled itself around your clit, stroking gently against the less sensitive hood and against the sides of your inner labia. Your hips began to rock gently, and you felt as if you had no control over it at all.

"Nn-ahh, sorry..." You apologized, trying to tense up enough to stop rocking. Vash made a disapproving noise, lifting you just enough to speak.

"Do whatever feels good." Vash encouraged. "It doesn't bother me." With that, he pulled you down against him again, and you did as he said.

As Vash's tongue softly stroked the sensitive areas just around your clit, you allowed your hips to rock and swivel, moving rhythmically with Vash's tongue. With some very slight suction added to the mix, your hips stuttered, and your rhythm was lost. Vash didn't seem to be deterred in the slightest as he continued to lick and suck your sensitive labia, only to finally prod directly at your clit.

The texture of Vash's tongue against your sensitive spot sent a shock through you, one so strong you let out a groan of pleasure. "Fuck, Vash..." You gasped out his name, your hips moving a bit more erratically as the focus on your clit became more intense.

Vash had a pattern, to suck gently on your clit, lick it as directly as possible, and then swirl his tongue around the area. He repeated this, sometimes switching the order to make things interesting. Reaching down, you carefully threaded a hand through Vash's spikey hair.

"Vash, I'm close... you gotta stop now, nngh..." You said, reluctantly pulling your hips away from Vash's hungry mouth. Vash gazed up at you, seeming a little disappointed. You elaborated. "I want to... I want to cum during sex, that'll be easier if I'm already close." You explained your reasoning, and with it Vash seemed satisfied.

You sat on your knees beside Vash, who himself was sitting up. You smiled softly, feeling your cheeks sting slightly from the heat pooling within them.

"...You're really good at that." You praised. Vash gasped, then smiled widely.

"Really!?" Vash exclaimed. "I'd never done that before, but I'd always wanted to."

"Is that so? Well, you must be a natural." You smirked, stroking a hand down Vash's chest. "Now... how do you want to do this?" You asked. Vash hummed, deeply considering it.

"You spent most of the time on top in some way. Why don't I take it from here?" Vash's proposal made the fire in your core stir again.

"Sounds good to me."

In just a short moment of the two of you moving around, you were in a comfortable position. You laid on your back, legs lazily on Vash's hips. Vash was on his knees, positioning himself at your entrance. His face was clearly hot as the tip of his member pressed against the slick of your sex. He looked nervous.

"You doin' okay Vash?" You asked. Vash looked a bit caught off guard by your question, but nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure I do this right..."

"Don't worry so much." You smiled, relaxing all your muscles. "Just go slow until I adjust, if you don't mind."

"O-Of course." Vash stuttered again.

With a slow but fluid movement, Vash's considerable length entered you. You let out a pleased moan as you felt the pressure in your core build again, just the presence of Vash's member lighting you aflame again. Vash himself let out a pleased hum as he hilted himself within you, though he stayed still within you as you requested.

You reached up, carefully brushing your hands against Vash's sides, making the man shiver under your touch.

"You can move." You whispered. With a soft grunt, Vash slowly pulled the majority of his length out, then pushing back in with a bit of force behind it. You made an encouraging sound, and Vash responded by getting a better grip of your hips. You bit your lip, excited to see just what the humanoid typhoon could do.

With a slight knit in his brow, Vash began thrusting. The rhythm was steady, and not too fast, but he was sure to completely hilt in you every single time he thrust. You moaned softly with each thrust, your hips moving to match his.

"Feels so good... aahh..." You moaned softly, your arms stretching up above your head. "Fuck... you're big..." You continued to mumble small things to Vash, who began looking a bit more flustered. He didn't verbally respond, but with each thing you said he seemed to get a little more rough with you.

"Vash, ahh... mmf, yeah, feels good... so good..." You cooed, then feeling Vash's hips snap up to meet yours. A deep moan left your throat, and you squeezed yourself around Vash's still member. He let out a soft noise, his eyes meeting yours again. You laughed breathlessly, taking Vash's chin into your hand and pulling him down for a long, drawn out kiss.

Vash moaned against you lips, his thrusts starting up again. With each push inside, he hit the deepest part of you that you thought possible, and each time you rewarded him with the noises he seemed to crave. You moaned his name against his lips as your arms came to wrap around to Vash's back, holding onto him firmly.

"Vash- Vash, oh fuck-" Your voice momentarily got caught in your throat. "Vash I'm so close- oh, you're so good..." You began to squirm and twitch, your hips shuddering as you felt your orgasm fast approaching. "Vash, Vash please, fuck me, fuck-"

Vash's lips met yours briefly, before he rested his forehead against yours and hilted himself deep within you. You shuddered, your back arching and your whole body rolling with the intensity of your orgasm. Your legs held tightly against Vash's hips, locking him in place even more than he already was.

As your orgasm rocked your body, your mouth would not quiet. A string of swears, Vash's name and repeated phrases fell from your lips as Vash held you tightly against his body. "Fuck, fuck Vash, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, oohh..."

By the time your orgasm has begun to pass, you realized just how vulgar and loud you had been. You heaved, thoroughly spent, and you looked up to get a look at Vash's face.

Vash's eyes were still full of lust, but he looked a bit surprised as he observed you. However, his usual goofy smile formed. "That was good?" He asked. You hummed, nodding and reaching up to cup Vash's face in your hands.

"It was amazing, Vash." You said, pulling him down for a passionate, tongue laden kiss.

"I'm glad I could make you feel good." Vash responded between kisses, his voice light.

As Vash began to pull back, your legs tightened around him yet again. "Did you finish?" You asked. Vash looked a bit sheepish, shaking his head.

"No, b-but that's okay-"

"Nuh-uh." You shook your head, frowning. "I want you to finish too, Vash. I'm fine for a little bit more fun. Now... Show me what makes you feel best." You stroked a single finger down Vash's arm. "Hold nothing back."

Vash's expression went from embarrassed to once again being heated. So with that, Vash got a good grip on your hips. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay? You have to tell me-"

"Quit worrying yourself so much and let go, have fun. I'll let you know if somethin' feels off. I just want you to feel good." You gave a reassuring smile, and a thumbs up for good measure. Vash nodded, once again beginning by slowly rocking his hips into you, pushing every last inch of himself into you each time.

But it wasn't so slow going this time. No, within just a few slow thrusts, Vash began to speed up. Quickly, he was matching the pace he was at before, fucking you deep and hard all the while keeping a pleasing rhythm. Again, Vash's face had a look of concentration, though his eyes closed this time. He had gotten into a rhythm, he no longer needed to see. He just had to focus on the feeling of your soft, tight pussy tightening around him.

It was then that you started to see him crack.

First, his breathing became more heavy. His exertion had finally begun to show, and a slight sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead. You began rocking your hips with him, hoping to take a bit of the strain off. It didn't seem to matter though, because he only ended up thrusting even harder to compensate.

Next, it was the fact that Vash was making frequent noises. Grunts of exertion turned into soft moans, and soft moans only heightened in volume as he continued thrusting himself into you as if this was the last thing he'd ever do.

Hearing Vash's moans of pleasure was enough to fully awaken you again, and god did you just want to hear more of his sweet, melodic moans and gasps.

You allowed your hands to come to Vash's face again, tenderly holding the sides of his face. "Feels... good?" You asked between breaths of your own. Vash could only manage a moan of response, and you smiled to yourself. "Are you... close?" You asked. Vash nodded, letting out another grunt as he did so. "Good... I want to hear you..." You said.

Vash let out a moan at that, his voice coming out a bit strained. His thrusts became just a bit more erratic, and you knew he'd cum soon.

"Oh yes, let me hear you Vash." You commanded, getting another moan out of him. "Mm, yes, more..." You encouraged.

This time, Vash responded with a groan of effort, as he lifted you up off the bed, holding you up and close to his body. His thrusts became more frantic, and moans spilled from his lips freely.

"Yes, fuck, cum inside of me, Vash." You commanded again.

With a strong thrust, Vash heeded that command, his hips shaking slightly as he pressed himself deep within you to release his seed.

"Ooh... nnmm.. (y/n)..." Vash moaned, his voice slightly muffled as his lips were pressed against your neck. He slowly pulled out, only to thrust hard into you again, releasing more into you while his moans filled the quiet room.

"Yes, so good Vash. So good." You gently pet the gunman's hair, placing a kiss against his cheek.

As Vash's breathing evened out, Vash's body relaxed. However, he didn't pull out, or really move much at all. He held you close, flush against him as he sighed and panted against your neck, occasionally pressing a sloppy kiss to the nearest skin he could. You rested your chin atop his shoulder, and allowed your eyes to fall shut. Your hands roamed, softly stroking against Vash's back.

"That was good?" You asked, nestling yourself into the crook of Vash's neck.

"Mmyeah." Vash's response sounded severely tired, and you could tell he was ready to sleep.

You slowly extracted yourself from him, and he winced at the loss of contact. With a smile, you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before shakily moving to stand beside the bed. "I'm going to go to the restroom and clean up... do you want me to come back when I'm done?" You asked. Vash blinked, but nodded.

"Of course. I'd not kick you out after all of that." Vash chuckled, getting a little laugh out of you as well.

"Okay, well I'll be back in a few minutes."

After briefly preparing for bed, you again found yourself in Vash's room. He had already put his undergarments back on, and he was now laid sprawled out on the bed. However, he left just enough room for you to lay beside him. You smiled, and with ease, you climbed into bed beside Vash, nestling yourself against his side.

Vash took the opportunity to swiftly curl himself around you, holding you tightly against his broad chest. He kissed the top of your head gently, and ran his fingers idly through your hair.

"Sleep well, (y/n)." Vash muttered.

"Mm. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Smut begins next chapter :)


End file.
